


BEST TLH FANFICS EVERRRRR

by meowloudly15



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Black Comedy, Coca-Cola, Facebook, Gen, Gratuitous Spelling Errors, Humour, Mad Science, Parody, Rabbits, chainsaw, don't make me regret this, slowburn, transfer student, trollfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowloudly15/pseuds/meowloudly15
Summary: This is an archive of my best and greated TLH fanfics I ever made. No hate :P[This is a collection of short trollfics. Please don't take them seriously. Rated K plus for reasons. I'm no longer taking requests.]





	1. Luna in Crisis

Luna goes over to Sam and says she’s gay and wishes they could make out on the beach like in the Coca-Cola commercials

Sam says no. Why? Because I’M STRAIGHT! AND I HATE YOU BECAUSE YOU’RE GAY! HA HA HA! NOW I’M GONNA SLANDER YOU OVER THE SCHOOL!

Luna asked but what about the letter? She said this ecause she thought Sam had smiled at the letter. Sam said it was because her smile was for being happy that she could hate on a gay girl. She walkded away.

Luna was very upset for two reasons.

First, Sam got her sexy orientation wrong. She’s bi.

Second, she didn’t wanna be sladered. Slandering was bad.

Third she was rejected by her girl crush.

It all made her very sad and she started to weep loudly.

Then there’s a guy who walks up behind her lke a minute later. It’s not Sully/George or anyone Luna knows but is some guy who was a transfer. He was from another school. In Beaverton. His name is Theophilus (Theo for short). He is 18 years old, has curly brown hair and a pale complexion. He was tall and skinny and kind of dorky but also cute in a tall, skinny, kind of adorky way. Luna had seem ihm before but it was during musical class, so it was too loud for her to say hi. But she knew he was a good music player. He played he keyboard and sang. He sounds like Freddy Mercury.

Theo will talk to Luna. He will ask why she looks so sad.

Luna will have replied that it was becasue she will have been being slandered.

Theo asked why she will have been being slandere

Luna says because shes bi but her crush thought whe was gay and so got mad at her and was yelling about how evil she is.

theo said do yo uwanna be my boyfriend.

Luna nooded in ahppiness. They kissed and they became boyfriend and girlfriend and they updated their Facebook pages to show that they were “In A Relationship”.

Luna looked down at herself. She is straight now! Theo had cured her! Hooray!

Sam walks over like a minute later and said, I HAVE DESTROYED YOUR GOD NAME AND SLATHERED YOU OVER TE SCHOOL!

Luna stood up and shoo her first at her and eylled that she was now strait because of theo and now her slanders were lies and so they had no more power!

Ssam gaped in anxiety. Lun was right!

Luan said thank you to Theo and they kissed again ahd then Lori came up to them and said it was time to go home.

Luna rode home on the Vanzilla, feeling very very happy about her great luck.

The End


	2. Shes not my Gurlfriend

Lori sees Lincoln and Ronnie annd and theyre hanging out and talking. She says Lincoln its so cute how you always hang out with youg girlfriend!

Lincoln yells, SHE’S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND

Then Leni sees Lincoln and Ronnie Anne playing the viedo games on the couch. She says Lincoln it’s so cute how you always hang out wiht your girldeiend!

Lincoln yells, SHE’S NOT MY GIRLEEIRND!!!

Then Luna sees lincoln and Rnaie anne wlking to schok together. She says lincoln its so cute how yoiu always hang out with your girlediend!

Lincoln yells she’s not my GIRLERIEND!

Luan then saw Lincoln and Ronnnnnni anne holding hands on the park bench. She says Lincoln, its sooooo cute! How you always hangou t with your girlfiend!

Lincoln yells SHE’S not M GIRLFWERD!!!!

Lyyn was seeing lincon and Ronie Anne with arms linked as tey were going to the video games store. She says ,LINCOLN ITS so CCUUTE how you are hanging wout with your girlfend!

LINCOOLN yells shes not myboyerfriend!!!!!!

Lucy then pops up frim behind the curtain. Everybody gets scared and shes sad because everyones scared then they see her. She mopes laone in her coffin.

Lana then will see Linkin and Ron Anne as they will hug after she shoves the burger in his pants. She says “Lincoln, it’s so cute how you’re lways hanging out with your girlfriiiiiiii

Lindon ywill yell SHE NOT MY GIFRIND

Lolaaa saws then Lincol nand Ronie Anne kissing un the school cafeteria. She say Lincoln it,s so cutw how you always hang out with your girlfriend!!!

LINCON HELLS SHE MOY MY GIFFFIEND!!!!!

Lissa talks to Linkon after te familh dinner. She says, Why do you always deny the certaint hat Ronnie anne is your female significant other

Lincoln yels BECUASE SH ISN’T MY GIRLFRIEND

He gathers all the people in the living foom.

Lincoln says, “You all think I’m dating Ronnie Anne. Why is that”

Lisa says “We have lots od fata proving it. You hold nands and talk and even kis. Therefore, she your girlfriend.’

Lincol yells BUT SHE NOT MYGIRFRIEND! She’s my WIFE!

The End


	3. Chpatre 2

“Why so many girls after me” asks Lincoln Moud.

Lisa blink. “What you talknig bout?”

“I get like a new love interested every episode or something.”

“What episodes?”

“It don’t matter. But can you science why it happen?”

“I don’t see why not.” Lisa says. Then she takes a test tube and said, “Can you stick this on your finger”

He does it. Lisa grabs a chainsaw and cuts off the finger. The test tube falls into her hand, with a finger inside.

“WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO” LINCOLN YEL

It shouldnt hurt for more than ten days, say Lisa

The ninen fingerd Lincin then go to his room and will play the vid games for rest of day. But he fails because he was issing the trigger finger which he need to shoot th bad zombis.

Then lisa does the SCIENCE and makes a thing that makes girls not like Lincooon.

She hand the thing to Lincoln and he was putting it in his hostril.

“It should work,” she says. He nods and says thank you.

Linco gowent doenstairs and say hi to his Momm. His mom clinbed out the window and ran away while screaming at the top of her lungs.

He sees Lucy hanging frn the celing fan. Lucy saw Lincoln and jump down and ran scraming out the house.

Lincoln flipped a table. “NOBODY LOVES ME THIS BAD

Clyde enter hom and he say ‘Due you got aomething in your nostril”

Lincoln says “yeah it stop the girls from me”

“But why

Bcos they bothersome, well my family ain’t bug butmy harem is”

Clydes was confusion. “Whats a harem”

“It’s like a place where rabbits lifv. We’re rabbits now.”

Suddenly Lincoln and Clyder were rabbits.

“Sorry about ths side effect” yel Lisa

Lincoln and the black guy didnt talk cuz rabbits dont tal. They muhched on the carpet which didnt take like grass so they spat it out.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am taking requests. I don't expect to have another chapter done any time soon.


	4. Halowen Chptrae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hPAEY Halleowne guys

Luan got super duper depressed ecause kids were making fun of her in school and because Nenny and Maggie didn’t love her. She went home and cut herself. She bled out and died.

The End

… or is it?

It’s not! Because Lisa and Lucy combined wcience and magic and they made Luan resurrect. Luan is now a zombie and she go to school and she eat everybody’s brains and she feel sick to her stomach and they all dead escept for Luan who thow ups the brains.

The End for Real

Ahaha gotacha!

Luan got depressedded agains because nobody could share the joy of devouring grains with her. She went home and eats her family’s brains. There were a lot so it was her lunc hand dinner. Then she cut herself. Bhe didn’t bleed because zombies don’t bleed. Instead she went to Brokly Bridge and threww herself off into the water where she drwoned and died.

The End For Super Reals Time This


	5. DISCLAMER: IT NOT OKAY TO KIS UR SISTER

So lynn hav cru h on him brother. She wan d 8 hm

She wnlk nto lincon closet and saks “Hey you not with ronnie anne anymore rute????”

He says “Naah, she SUCKS”

Lynn starts getngn flushed cuz she nervous around boy crush bro. ‘U got other crush

“i think page mighhththt be nitno me but idc” He shug

Then Lynn blurts out “IM LIKE U”

Lincoln consudfed. “You men u like me or u are similar to me

“IM LIIIIIIIIKE YOUUUU”

“Wat is that like or like like or what it MEAN”

“IM LIKE LIKE U NAND IM WANNA DAAAAAATTTEE UOUUUUUUUU

Lynn be freakin out now and she kiss bro

Lincoln SCREAMED. HE PUNCHED HE GIRL IN T FACE NAAAAAD SHE GOT KNOTCKETH UNCONSCIOUS”

in disgust he gowent dwnstares.

Him mom showeth up behinned him She say ‘why ur sister clocked out in yr closet

“MOM SHE TRI TO FALL IN LUSVE W MEH”

Den why she KNOCK OTU

“I PUNCH HER IN THE FACE THAT FRIGGIN OEVJKGKJWFKFSGFHKDSKHGAKH’

Ritz look not hapy.: YOU bETAT UO SISTER”

“SHE HAVE THE INSTECST”

“THAT NO EXUSE UR GROUNDED”

“BUT SHE DO THE WRONG TSUFF”

“WHAT U MEAN LOVE UR BRO BE WRONG”

“NOT LIKE SIBLING LOVE IT MORE LIKE ROMANTIC LOVE AND THAT not cool”

“oh loudcest is like okay tho”

Lincoln SHOCKED

Then he get shocked. Rista grounded him. With electriclal current.

He die, the end.

The ENED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> h gusy don't do loudcest or iencst it not cool nethier is polyshpi or big agagap
> 
> thsi hs benn a public suerveice annaouncement from your friendly neighborhood catgirl


	6. Teh Foster Chlid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a request for AlexGen. I hope it was worth it.

Rita walks theougth the door dragin g a child behin her. “HONEY! She yels “I BROUGHT HOME A NEW KID”

“Is it mind”

“its a foster kid she says.”

“Then its not mein?” LE GASP he gasped

WELL IT IS NOW!!!!! She replies

“oh” says lynn. he go over to the kid and shake hands. “Hi,I’m your daddy now”

“Hello, says the kid, whos around 12. “My name is alex, and I like t owrite parody songs and i get creative when givend the oporstunity. Im a kindhearted purson and im not supird unlike most people thesed as. I like rock bands ,and I wear t-shirts of them but not ironically or vo a facion statmeent, but because i asctually laike them. And even though my name is aleX, I’m a gir. People get confused a lt by that.”

rita facepalsm. “dangit brouht home thw wong kid”

HOW DARE yell ALEX. IM THE WROTE KID. ANSD IM NIDE YOU SHOULD KNWO THAT?

Lynn esocrted her ups tairs . “why dont you get to konw your brand new siblings false chold”

She go up to the lorois room where there a siblig meeting and sh walk in ujninvited

LANA SCREM “INTRUDEERRRRR!!!!!” and brandished her python

Ale lifeted her hands so she would stop. She had blond chinlength hair grenen eyes glasses a motorhead tshirt dark blue neans and black Inverse shoes. people told her she was very pretty or very handsome sometimes hf they mised up) but she never believed the.

She repeated the same statement shte gave to the new parents.

“I LIKE :HER ALTEADY” yel luna

I dont said lola

“Nobody ares about your opoinioin, lola,” says Leni.

I care” says salex. Because shes nice and not means like the most people.

Lola smiles.

I like paridies” says luna, since she funny “since theyr’e funny and i cant do anything not tngientially rlated t omy comedienne hobby”s

Asldfhsajfllkfh

Alex says she would do dool thing s and write aher a asong maybe???????? I DONT KNOW? MAYBE NOT ? MAYBE SHE WOULDNT WRITE A A SONG A T ALL THAT WHAT LUAN THINGS BECAUSE SHE HAS REALLY FRIGGIN LOW SELFESTEEEEEEEEEEM

“Relax” says alex in a calming tone of voice, “your stelt eteeem doesnt ahve to be low cherup”

Luan smiles. She cured!! Yay

And there was much rejoincing

And so alex proceeded to solve all the problems in her new familhys house except that of linc because he wanted an actual brother jot must a fake one.

The end.

(an: alexgen i hope u liekd the request results :D)


	7. DEEPDINER CRISIS

luan stands up at the diner tbale.

Sit down” say her dad “this is diner y shidl sit cua that s very roude

“I HAVE SOMething to TELL YOU al!” she say

“Im gay”

The famail looks at each tothtnr.

then

…

THEy SMILE

“We love and supposrt u” sis her says Lori”

luan smiled. She happy theR not be convlifct ansd so thewr wotry can end hre!

…

…

SIKE.

STORY AINT OVER YET FOLKS HAHAHAHAHA YALL GOT PRANKED

luan then continue by saying” I HAV gIFRIND”

They all exchange glances.

“yeah rely ppl liek me u know”

“and this isnt’ a parnk btw

leni says whatp s a prank

Evryen is annoyte by her stypidididntiy as always,

so whos the lucky lady, asks her dad.

“oh shes emo”

EVERYONE GASPD

“OKAY WE CANNO ACCEPT THAT” YELL LIRI

luan was a sac clown that day.

The end.

…

…

…

…

…

…

SIKE DOUBLE TIME

HAHA JUST KIDDING” says lor. “we pranedk tuou” ywe accept yout the twy you are :D

I dont puot lola.

“Shut up lola no one likes you “ says rIta.

“Hey that good prank” says luan forgetting her sad clownness. Hes happy now the story is resolved, yay and all that jazz.

Oh thank god the frigging story s over now im getting tired of friggin writing about stpuid cartoon children and their day to day probems 

Its just like this …. I havent wnev watched any of the new episodes n seasn 4 or anything nor the csagrandes and while i made good fenrsds here it not like im good a friends so theypre OBVIOUSLY FAERS YOU KNOW YHO YOU ARE YALL FAKERS I HVE NO FRIENDS TAKE THAT ALL YOU MOTHER TRUCKERs

Okay maybe i w over reacting. But maybe that’s JUST ANOTHER LAYER OF MY MENACING PRANK UPON THIS DEPRAVED FANBASE THAT DESERVES TO BE THROWN INTO THE ON FIRE GARBAGE CAN WHICH IT IS WHICH IS SOME SORt ot recursive throwing thing bu twhat ever it’s a metaphor and metaphors are how writers do things. so Deal With It B)

* * *

Wow this got out of hand fast sorry

You know what I think I’m done with this fic now for the time being, unless I think of anything else or get any more realy good requests, and not like self inserts or anything stupid but actually good ones. So yeah, peace my dudes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm done with this story. I've just grown weary of it.
> 
> ...anyway, I'm writing a webcomic which releases on the 18th! Check my Tumblr for more info!
> 
> And, honestly, I don't hate this fandom. It's just so easy to make fun of it. :)


End file.
